


Freedom from the Edge of Time

by Thera_Lance



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon Compliant, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thera_Lance/pseuds/Thera_Lance
Summary: A poem detailing a small moment in the aftermath of Homura's escape from the time loop.





	Freedom from the Edge of Time

December tenth stares from a wall,  
At a girl with night-colored hair and  
Eyes the shade of a twilight  
That blurs purple into the darkness.  
  
The girl looks out  
At the blurred edges of this night’s snowflakes,  
Falling softly past the windowpane  
And down to empty streets below.  
  
It has been more than a month since her birthday,  
Her escape from fourteen  
That twirled around the clock  
A hundred or more times before  
Finally stopping.  
  
Maybe not a hundred times,  
It was only one month  
Repeating again and again  
With thirty days of sunshine and one of rain,  
Only one of rain.  
Madoka always dies on rainy days.  
  
A teacup clatters,  
Not quite the clinks of shattering glass,  
But startling all the same.  
The awakened girl looks into  
Kind eyes and golden curls left free to spill over a friend’s shoulder.  
Still intentional in all movements,  
The golden girl continues setting up the rest of that midnight’s meal.  
  
Tiramisu melts upon tongues as  
Two friends sit in silence,  
And two survivors let their thoughts soften with the disappearing cake.  
  
The quiet reigns,  
Until the twilight girl leaves  
With the waking of dawn’s light.  
A soft “thank you” drifts with the snow behind her  
While unnumbered days rise up ahead,  
Forever blocking her sight of what’s to come.


End file.
